Why won't you love me?
by TIaAlyssa11
Summary: Carlos loves Katie, Katie loves Carlos. But will one kiss ruin their friendship? What about two? Will they tell each other their feelings? WHow is Kendall gonna react? Cartie or whatever its called.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

**CARLOS POV**

I was in the kitchen eating corndogs until I heard the door open then slam shut LOUDLY. Someone was crying. I could tell it was Katie. I walked into the living room and saw her crying on the couch. She was wearing a pink silk dress with a little makeup and black Heel. Her brown hair done up into a nice ponytail with curls on the side (By yours truly).

"What's wrong?" I asked her while putting by arm around her.

"Kyle broke up with me. He said that I was to plain and there was nothing special about me" She said letting tears run down her face.

"You know that not true" I said kissing her on her cheek.

"Sometimes I think it is" She told me.

"How about tomorrow I will take you out for dinner?" I asked.

"That would be nice!" She said and stopped crying. I pulled her in for a hug Then kissed her cheek.

Just when I did the other guys came in and looked at us weirdly. I noticed how c my lips were on hers.

**KATIE POV**

_ OMG I couldn't believe that Carlos was kissing me! Wait, what am I talking about? He is my brother's best friend. I couldn't do he's just so funny and cute- NO I CAN'T DO THIS_

"Um, were we interrupting anything?" James asked us.

"Nooo" I replied, hoping they wouldn't get suspicious. Then Kendall gave Carlos a death stare, causing Carlos to move away from me.

"Can I speak to you Katie, in your room" Kendall told me.

"Okay" I said while getting up. When we got to my room he told me to sit on my bed. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK" I blurted out at him.

"Well then what was it? Aren't you with Kyle and you were about to kiss Carlos" He asked me.

"Carlos was comforting me because Kyle broke up with me because he thought I was plain and that there was nothing special about me, then he went to kiss me on my cheek but he missed and got my lips."

"I'm so sorry baby sis" He told me, wrapping his arms around me and got up. "I got my eye on you" He said walking out of my room.

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM WHILE KENDALL IS TALKING TO KATIE**

**CARLOS POV**

"That was odd" Logan stated.

"So are you guys, yano going out?" James asked.

"No, I was just comforting her because Kyle broke up with her but when I went to kiss her on the cheek I missed and kissed her lips" I told them with my head down.

"Look, I know you like her" Logan said stating the obvious.

"I do not!" I yelled back. Just then Kendall walked back it the room.

"Hi Kendall" I said in a scared voice.

"It's okay Carlos, Katie told me everything."

"That's good"

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Kendall suggested.

"Okay" Replied everyone.

I walked back into the room and thought.

_Yes! Since Katie broke up with Kyle I might actually have a shot with her! But what about Kendall. He would never allow it. _Then I drifted off to sleep.

**KATIE POV**

I layed in my bed thinking about what had just happened.

_I love Carlos- NO I CAN'T LOVE HIM, but I don't want to ruin our friendship and Kendall would literally KILL him. I mean he's funny and helps me when I'm down- NO I CAN'T SAY THAT._

Then I passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME. SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE.**

**Summary: Carlos loves Katie, Katie loves Carlos. But will one kiss ruin their friendship? What about two? Will they tell each other their feelings? I know the summary is different but I like this one better even though it's horrible =.="**

**I DO NOT OWN BTR (BTW Katie is 17 boys are 22, Why do I keep changing it =.=")**

**KATIES POV**

I woke up the next morning to hear little noise which is weird considering that there are 4 teenage boys in the apartment. I got out of bed in a Sleeping Beauty gown that was too small for me because I thought no one was up but when I left my room to enter the living room, Carlos was sitting on the couch watching TV. When he saw me he stared for a while, checking me out. After a while of him staring, he tried not to laugh but then he burst into laughter tears, which of course woke the rest of the guys up. They came into the living room and started laughing just like Carlos had.

I sent them an evil glare which made them stop laughing. I went into my room to change into better clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans, with a red shirt and a black vest. To accessorize, I chose a black fedora hat with my lucky bracelet on. I went it the bathroom to straighten my hair out and put a little makeup on.

**CARLOS' POV (When Katie Left)**

_OMG, I just noticed how I was staring at Katie. Stupid, stupid, stupid me._

Just then the guys sat on the couch with me.

"Why were you checking my little sister out?" Kendall asked me.

"I was not!" I blurted out defendingly.

"Yes you were" Logan stated.

"What's going on Carlos?" James asked.

"Nothing" I said. Angrily walking out of the room.

I walked out of the palm woods storming out the doors. I know how I lied back there but the guys were pissing me off.

**KENDALL POV**

"Wow... He's really mad" Said Kendall.

"I think he has the 'Hots' for your sister!" James exclaimed.

"He better not" I told him back.

Just then Katie walked back in the room. NOT in her gown.

"Where's Carlos?" She asked us.

"Um, we kind of made him mad so he stormed off" Logan told her.

"You guys are jerks. I'm gonna find him and make sure he is okay"

"Have fun" They all said in unison.

"They so love each other!" James exclaimed.

"I know right!" Logan replied back

I just rolled my eyes and left.

**KATIES POV**

I was searching around the whole palm woods for a half an hour and I still couldn't find him.

_Think Katie, Think. If I were Carlos where would I go when I was mad?_

Then I knew exactly where he would be. In the forest by the cinema. We have a little spot we found when we first moved here. We got lost from the rest of the guys so we camped the night at a cabin we found. When I got there I heard sobbing in the cabin. I opened the door and Carlos was in the corner, crying softly. When he heard the door open, he looked up when he heard the door open.

"What's wrong Carlos?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

**CARLOS' POV**

"Nothing in particular" I knew that was a lie but I couldn't tell her

"Oh, well, don't forget that were going to dinner tonight.

"I won't" OH SHIZ. I totally forgot. I don't know where I'm gonna take her, what to wear. ARG.

"Well, do you wanna head back now?"

"Sure" I replied, getting up.

We walked back to the hotel, talking about random things. We got up to the room and the guys were sitting on the couch playing video games. They paused it when we opened the door.

"Where were you Carlos?" Kendall asked

"Somewhere" I replied.

"He was at a secret spot we found out about 6 years ago, we always go there but no one knows where it is."

"Okay then" Kendall replied, un-pausing the video game.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for tonight" I said walking off.

**KATIES POV**

"Me too" I said, hoping they wouldn't ask where. Too late.

"Where you going?" Asked Kendall.

"Out"

"Where?"

"Somewhere"

"With who"

"None of your business"

Just then Carlos walked back in.

"Where you going tonight Carlos?" James asked him.

"To dinner with Katie" He said walking out of the apartment.

"I KNEW YOU TOO LOVED EACH OTHER!" James and Logan exploded.

"It's not a date" I told them

"Sure it's not" James replied.

"Whatever" I replied. I saw it was 5:00 so I had an hour to get ready. I didn't know where he was taking me so I wore a Baby blue, mid thigh sundress. It was formal and casual, just in case. After that I went into the bathroom and put waves in my hair and putting mascara and lip gloss on. Just hen Carlos came and knocked at the door. I opened the door and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He finally got out of dream land and answered.

"Um yeah" He replied. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Just as we were leaving I heard Kendall yell "No funny business you too!" At us. Oh please. Like that would ever happen.

"So, where we going?" I asked him.

"It's a suprise"

~30 minutes later~

"Are we there yet" I complained.

"Yep" He said.

"When I stepped out, we were at the most beautiful beach I've ever seen. There was no one there either which made it better. Carlos opened the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket.

"I love it Carlos" I said.

"Anything for you" He replied back making his goofy grin.

I looked down hoping he wouldn't see the dark red blush appearing on my cheeks. But he did.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked me in a romantic voice, making me blush more.

"I am not" I replied back.

"Okay then I'm not gonna fight but I know you are.

We found a spot in the sand and set all the stuff up. He made ham and turkey sandwiches and brought corndogs too. Of course. After dinner he took me out and we walked around the coast of the beach with our feet in the water. All of a sudden a hug wave hits us, causing me to fall on top of Carlos. When I was laying on him, I was about to get off him until he pulled me back down and kissed me. But I didn't kiss back. I was to shocked, Worried, Confused, etc. All mixed in one. I got off of him and ran back to the car. I got in the passenger seat and cried.

**CARLOS' POV**

All of a sudden a huge wave hit us and Katie was on top of me, chest to chest. She was about to get off but I pulled he back down and kissed her. I noticed she wasn't kissing back. She pulled herself off of me and ran to the car.

_Why am I such an idiot? There's no way she would like me. Now the car ride is gonna be awkward. I hate awkward._

I got up and headed into the car next to her. The car ride was silent back until we got to the Palm woods. That's when I spoke up.

"Can we just pretend that never happened" I asked Katie.

"I don't know, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you Katie, I have for 2 years"

"Oh, I like you too, Actually, I love you, but it can't happen. We will never be." She replied.

"Why not" I asked her.

"Because of the paparazzi, Kendall, The other guys. It's too much stress." She replied and got out of the car.

"Why do you care what they think, they don't control you."

"But I also respect Kendall's opinion."

"Okay" I replied softly.

**KATIES POV**

_Did Carlos just say he liked me? I never thought it was possible but I guess it is. But I can't date him. I really want to but I can't. Kendall's opinion matters to me and I know his opinion would be no._

Soooo I'm done the 2nd chapter of this story! I never thought it would be this long but I couldn't figure out where to stop but I got tired so I did. If I hadn't it would be like, 3000 words. I still have ALOT to write about. So, I got a truth or dare game coming up and I can't think of many dares. If you can help me please leave a comment who the darer is. Who has to do the dare, and what the dare is.

THANKS! HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY (:


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN BTR **

**CHAPTER 3- WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME**

**I had to re-write this chapter at least 4 times, from the start. =.="**

**I am a HUGE perfectionist. I find Jatie stories are easier to write because of how many there is and only few Cartie stories (I have no idea what there mixed names are**

**KATIES POV**

I got into the building and went straight into the elevator. I clicked 2 and the elevator started. It felt like hours until I got into our apartment. I was hoping the guys wouldn't be there but of course, there sitting on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked.

"A huge wave hit us and knocked us over" I explained. " I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to bed"

"Okay" They all said.

**NO ONES POV**

Carlos walked up the stairs to the apartment. He opened the door and the guys were sitting on the couch.

"Hey" He said.

"Sup" James asked.

Carlos walked to his room and came out in dry clothes and plopped him on the couch.

"I'm exhausted" Carlos said.

"Katie told us a wave hit you guys." Logan said.

"Yea, and it was huge. We both got knocked over. It was at least as tall as me" Carlos said. "I'm just gonna go to bed, Night guys."

"I'm gonna do the same." Kendall said.

"Same" James and Logan said.

Carlos and James walked into the room they shared and Logan and James in the other.

When Carlos and James got into their room James looked at Carlos Interrogatingly.

"I want all of the details of your date"

"For 1: It wasn't a date. For 2: There isn't anything else. I just took her to the beach." Carlos wasn't very good under pressure and he hoped James hadn't noticed his sweating, but he did.

"Then why are you sweating?" He said in a questioning tone along with interrogation which made it worse.

"I-I'm n-not s-sweating. W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered backing up to the wall.

"Something happened between you two and you're not telling us. "

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "I kissed her" I said quietly.

"You WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"When the wave hit us, she fell on to my chest an when she went to get up, I pulled her down and kissed her."

"That's just, wowwww" James said.

"Now she won't talk to me. She asked what it was about. I told her I loved her, She said it back but that we can't be together."

"Did she say why?"

"Because she can't handle the stress, The paparazzi, and she respect Kendall's opinion"

"Well you are gonna have to prove to Kendall you can be with her."

"No no no no no, That is NOT happening. I'm just gonna lay low and try to get her to notice me"

"Okay well good luck" He said. But I fell asleep before he said that.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**NO ONES POV**

"But mooooommmm" Katie said in a whining voice.

"I'm sorry Katie but I can't take you shopping today"

"But I need to get new clothes" She complained.

"I'll take her" Carlos said coming out o the hallway.

"Thanks Carlos!" Katie said hugging me

"No problem" He said back.

"We leave in 15 minutes!" Katie called, running to her room.

Carlos came out of his room in black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and Black shoes. Katie was wearing a light blue jean skirt that goes to mid thigh with black leggings that go up to her knees and a white shirt with a black vest. She put on little make up and straightened her hair.

They headed out the door to the BTR mobile. After they had at least 50 bags, they left the mall and went to get lunch at her favourite lunch restaurant.

"How many clothes do you need?" Carlos asked struggling holding all the bags.

"Alot, I am a girl. Anyways, why did you come?" Katie asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to help you?" Carlos said accusingly.

"No, you're not" Katie said in a tone that I couldn't identify. They got to the restaurant and a waiter came up to them.

"May I take your order?" She asked

"Uh yeah, She will get a Coke and I will get just water"

"Okay" She said walking back to the kitchen.

"I hope the paparazzi don't get a photo of us or Kendall will start accusing" Katie said.

"I don't think they will know we are here" Carlos said.

The waiter came back with our drinks.

"There is a huge wave of paparazzi outside you guys"

"Oh shit" Carlos mumbled "Please don't let any more people in or check if they have a camera, we can't have our picture taken" he said holding Katie's hand

"Hey! Over Here!" Someone yelled. We looked in that direction but all we saw was a flash. A guy was holding a camera smiling. "This is magazine gold '_Katie Knight and Carlos Garcia dating? What will Kendall think?' " _He said smiling.

"Is there any way we could buy that photo from you?" Carlos asked.

"Not a chance!" He yelled, running away.

"Might as well stay and eat. It's not like it won't already be everywhere" Carlos stated

"You have a point, and Kendall will still react the same." Katie Replied

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yea, I'll just have spaghetti" Carlos said

**CARLOS' POV**

"Can I have the fettuccini" Katie asked

"Sure thing. But are you to really dating?" The waiter asked

"No, they just keep accusing stuff"

"Oh, I see, but you to would look cute together." She said. Katie looked down and started blushing a deep red.

"Well thank you" I said.

"Why hello Miss. Embarrassed" Carlos said.

"Shut it" Katie growled.

We started talking about random stuff and our food got to the table and we ate in silence. I paid the bill and we went out the front door. When we got out we were blinded by flashes.

"Is it true you and Katie Knight are dating?" One asked

"What does Kendall think?" Asked another.

"How long has this been going on?"

Questions were being asked so I grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her through the crowed. When we got to the BTR mobile I pulled out and went back to the hotel. There were still paparazzi so yet again I grabbed her hand but she still couldn't get by so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Great, Just another opportunity to get a picture. I pushed through the crowd into the palm woods. Once we were in there I put her down. We walked to the elevator and pushed '2'. We got to the door and faced each other.

"Ready to be yelled at?" I asked her

"No, but we have to go in there sooner or later" She replied.

Just as we walked in there was a news report on and Kendall and the others were on the couch watching it. He looked at us and waved so the story wasn't released yet. But right when we sat down it changed the story.

" This just in, Carlos Garcia is dating Kendall Knights little sister Katie Knight. They were seen at multiple places together and we even have a picture of Katie Knight on Carlos Garcia's chest"

Then a picture of her on me came up. Kendall was beet red by now.

"CARLOS. HOW COULD YOU DATE MY LITTLE SISTER WITHOUT TELLING ME" Kendall yelled. "SHES 5 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU MAN"

"Dude, do you really believe them. That's when we were at the beach and the wave hit us and we both toppled. It's not like we kissed" I stated, even though it was a lie. James smirked from behind Kendall. "Besides, She's your sister"

That speech made Kendall calm down. "Sorry for freaking out, I guess I'm just really protective of my baby sis"

"Well I'm gonna head off to bed" I said while yawning.

"I think everyone should, we gotta get up early to get to the studio" Kendall said.

"Agreed" Everyone said. We all walked to our rooms and James kept smirking at me.

"What's your problem dude, why are you looking at me?" Carlos asked.

"You lied to Kendall back there" He said

"So, I didn't really want to get killed today, thanks you very much"

"Whatever" He said.

I just stared at the ceiling of our bedroom, thinking, for what felt like 2 hours. Then I fell asleep

**Oh yes, I'm done another chapter! I still haven't gotten reviews, which sucks. Personally, I don't know why I'm even continuing the story...**

**I have changed many things about my story because as I said, am a perfectionist. **

**Please review because I have none )':**


End file.
